William Edwardson
Lord William Edwardson (1343 - 1378) was one of England's most influential nobles and warriors of the mid-14th century. He died at the age of 35 years old, murdered by Edward Montgomery. Early Life William grew up on a farm near the Scottish border. When he was 7, the farm was attacked by Scottish raiders. William managed to escape with 2 of his sisters, Elizabeth and Eleanor. A group of knights brought the three children to the orphanage of a monastery nearby; there, William learned theology, maths and languages. At the age of 15, he left the monastery to fight for the local lord, Stephen von Schwingler of Berwick. He was accepted as a squire to the lord and they rode to Scotland. After the conquest of Scotland, Stephen was arrested on suspicion of treason and William left with his sisters for France, where became the squire of Gregor McDougal Knight of Kenilworth When Gregor McDougal was crowned king, William was asked by former knight of king Gregor and now Earl of Warwickshire Timothy O'Hagan to become a knight of Warwickshire. He was given the slightly damaged castle at Kenilworth, which he rebuilt in his own style. The friendship between Timothy and William grew quickly, and together the two founded the Order of the Steel Blade to protect and serve the people of England, its king and the church. When the duke Geoffry Wilson of Nothingham fled the city, William was given regency over the citadel and city untill shortly before the siege. He left Nothingham to join king Gregors forces. After king Gregors unfortunate fall in Nothingham, Timothy was crowned king. He named William Earl of the Midlands and gave him command of the siege of Nothingham. Wilson surrendered after Baron Clinton left the scene and then by William called song of cannons. Earl of the Midlands William was made Earl of the Midlands (Warwickshire, Leiceistershire, Nothinghamshire and Derbyshire) and Lord Chief Justice by King Timothy. During these years, William arrested his enemy Steven von Schwingler II. But before the trial could start, a terrible plague hit England. William was hit by the disease as well, and named his friend Murchaid Casey temporary regent of Kenilworth. William and Murchaid survived the disease, but William's son Timothy didn't. William charged Von Schwingler with many crimes in the hopes of killing him. The court was attacked by Owain Davis, former king Owain II.; the trial was adjourned, and, before the second day could start, a chandelier fell on Von Schwingler's head, killing the Pole. Several years later, King Timothy prepared the lords for the invasion of France. He made three armies; William was commander of the third army. Shortly after the war in France began, Scotland rebelled; King Timothy sent Edwardson's army to Scotland to deal with them. They slaughtered the first Scottish army and then went for Edinburgh, where King Rufus of Scotland had the rest of his troops. After the siege started, king Timothy called them back. It was only days after that action that Timothy was murdered by Lord Chancellor Bernard Rutherford. William was enraged and inmediately ordered his troops to the house of regent Rutherford. There, he met the lord chancelor, Admiral Raglan and Owain Davis. Before he had a chance to murder Rutherford, Raglan challenged him to a duel. Rutherford knew he could do little, so heremoved all his armor and accepted the challenge, allowing William Raglan to kill Rutherford. Edwardson took command of the Steel Blade after the death of king Timothy. What followed was the short regency of Cardinal Tristan Kendall. During this time, the Scots attempted a daring attack on Buckinghamshire. While William and his forces tried to defend the people against the main body of the Scots, king Rufus went after soon to be king William Clinton. Rufus and his armies were killed. The last thing William did as Earl was naming his friend Murchaid Casey baron of Leiceister. March of the Midlands When king William II rose to the throne, he reformed the English nobility. He named William the march of the Midlands and Earl of Warwickshire and Kenilworth. He also promoted William from Lord Chief Justice to Lord High Steward. In this time, Edwardson made a journey to seek allies in western Europe. When he returned, king William III was one the throne and was facing a rebellion. During the rebellion, Edwardson's most hated enemies, the Von Schwinglers, attacked northern England. William used a mix of diplomacy and laws to stop Paul Wilson from joining the rebellion. A few years after the rebellion, William was captured by [[|Edward Clinton|Prince Edward]] when the prince and admiral William Raglan endeavored to bloodlessly gain control of England. William escaped and fled to Brabant for a short time. Upon returning and visiting regent William Raglan, William Edwardson was killed by the hand of Edward Montgomery. He died in 1378, at the age of 35.